Koi?
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: "Yaampun Levi, sudah 34 tahun kau hidup di dunia dan kau tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya 'cinta' ?", heran Hanji. Levi bertanya kepada Hanji tetang 'sesuatu yang aneh' terhadap dirinya. Hanji sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mengetahui apa penyebabnya, BL RiEren, First fanfic in this fandom. Maind to RnR, minna-san? Birthday Fic for Shana a.k.a Shana Nakazawa


Hari yang cerah di Scouting Legion, terutama saat terdengar suara kicauan burung yang disertai dengan sinar mentari pagi serta Hanji yang mendengarkan _curhatan _Levi.

**Koi?**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Koi © Akashitetsuya3 a.k.a Aris**

**Warning: BL, OOCness, Typo(s), diksi hancur, judul yang tidak nyambung dengan cerita.**

**Notes: Ini fanfic pertama di SnK hehehehe irasshaimase irasshaimase /senyum/ . Saya Cuma ngikutin anime dan baru baca manga sampe chapter 36, jadi harap maklum kalo penempatan karakter masih remang-remang. Eheheh /ketawa jayus/**

**Langsung aja,**

**Happy Reading **

* * *

Sebenarnya bukan curhat –protes Levi terhadap narasi author. Ia hanya memanggil Hanji da n memintanya untuk bertemu dengannya di ruangan pribadi Levi. Hanya berdua. Empat mata. Dan yang terpenting… Hanji dilarang memberitahu siapapun kalau Levi tadi memanggilnya.

.

"Jadi… ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?", tanya Hanji setelah duduk di kursi ruangan Levi.

"Aku hanya ingin berkonsultasi denganmu. Aku tahu kau ini bukan dokter atau sejenisnya, tapi kurasa akan tahu penyebab sesuatu yang akan kudiskusikan denganmu saat ini", jawab Levi.

"Yahh kukira kau ingin bicara tentang titan", cibir Hanji.

"Ini bisa juga dibilang berkaitan dengan titan. Ini pasal Eren"

"Eren? Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengannya?", heran Hanji yang sedikit tertarik.

"Sebenarnya ini juga terkait denganku"

"Aduh Levi, kalau bicara jangan berbelit-belit, langsung saja to the point!", protes Hanji yang mulai bingung.

"Jadi begini…" Levi memberi isyarat ke Hanji untuk mendekat.

"Setiap aku didekat bocah itu, rasanya suhu disekitar pipiku meningkat…"

"Lalu?"

"Jantungku juga rasanya berdebar kencang. Apa kau tahu penyebabnya?"

.

Hening.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAH AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA LEVI TERNYATA –hmpph" mulut Hanji dengan segera dibekap Levi.

"Sekali lagi kau teriak, kubakar semua kertas laporanmu pasal titan penelitianmu", ancam Levi.

"Maaf maaf. Hahaha habis aku tidak menyangka kalau kau hmmpphh hihihi" Hanji tak sanggup menahan tawanya.

"Jelaskan apa yang membuatmu merasa kalau itu lucu", perintah Levi.

"Masa' kau tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa doki-doki setiap didekat Eren? Tentu saja karena kau jatuh cinta padanya!", jawab Hanji.

"Jatuh cinta? Memang apa hubungan suhu udara, detak jantung dengan jatuh cinta?", tanya Levi.

.

Hanji sweatdrop.

.

"Yaampun Levi, sudah 34 tahun kau hidup di dunia dan kau tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya 'cinta' ?", heran Hanji.

"Jangan sembarangan menuduh. Memangnya kau pernah?"

"Pernah. Sama titan."

.

Levi memasang ekspresi datarnya.

.

"Bisa saja jantungku berdebar kencang karena alasan lain."

"Misalnya?"

"Karena Ia titan."

"memangnya kau pernah merasakan hal yang sama saat berada didekat titan yang selain Eren?"

"Tidak."

"Berarti kau memang suka padanya."

1-0

.

"Atas dasar apa kau menyimpulkan kalau aku suka padanya", tanya Levi –datar– karena masih ingin berargumen dengan orang dihadapannya.

"Sekarang kutanya, siapa orang pertama yang muncul dibenakmu saat mendengar kata **titan**?"

"Eren."

"Siapa anggota Scouting Legion yang paling sering muncul di otakmu?"

"Eren."

"Yang terakhir aku tidak yakin, tapi… kalau kau merasa senang siapa orang pertama yang terlintas di pikiranmu?"

"…Eren…"

"Sudah jelas kan? Kau suka padanya."

2-0

.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?", tanya Levi. "Tentu saja nyatakan padanya."

PSSSSSSHHHH. Gejala itu datang lagi.

"Caranya?"

Hanji berpikir sejenak lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke Levi.

.

**Next Day**

Pagi-pagi buta, Levi keluar dan menyelinap ke ruangan persenjataan. Syukur saja badannya pen– kecil, jadi Ia bisa menyelinap dengan mudah.

Levi sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ia terpaku sejenak. Ia tidak tahu ini termasuk kejahatan atau tidak…

.

Hari ini Scouting Legion mengadakan ekspedisi yang merupakan ekspedisi kedua bagi Eren. Ia mengikuti formasi sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan Irvin. Ia memacu kudanya bersama pasukannya , dimana Ia dibarisan paling belakang. Mereka memasuki daerah hutan dan mulai berpencar.

.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki.

.

Eren menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat titan kelas 7 meter dibelakangnya dan berlari ke arahnya. Rekan-rekannya sudah entah dimana, tetapi Ia merasa bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Ia pun turun dari kudanya dan berlari mendekati titan itu.

Saat selisih jarak mereka hanya 3 meter, Eren langsung memakai 3DMG nya.

.

Oh tidak! Gasnya habis!

.

Eren tidak sempat berlari karena terlebih dahulu ditangkap oleh titan itu. Titan tersebut langsung membuka mulutnya. Eren bisa melihat pangkal lidah titan itu. Ia sudah biasa melihat titan yang lebih tinggi dari ini, tetapi tetap saja kesannya mengerikan. Ia sudah berupaya memberontak, namun gagal.

"LEVI HEICHOU TATSUKETE!", teriak Eren tanpa sadar memanggil Corporal-**nya**.

.

ZRRRTTT

Levi dengan cekatan memotong leher bagian belakang titan itu. Ia segera mengambil Eren dan ehemmenggendongnya, karena 3DMG Eren tidak berfungsi –mungkin.

"Levi Heichou, terima kasih", ucap Eren.

"Ini memang tugasku", balas Levi datar.

"Ya, sudah merupakan tugas seorang Corporal untuk melindungi bawahannya", seru Eren sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Tidak."

.

_ "Bagaimana kalau saat ekspedisi besok kau mengganti gas milik Eren dengan yang tangki yang masih kosong, lalu datang menyelamatkannya saat Ia hampir dimangsa?"_

.

"Sudah tugasku untuk melindungi orang yang kucintai."

"E-Eh?"

"Aku mencintaimu, bocah."

Hening sejenak. Wajah kedua pemuda tersebut sama-sama memanas.

"A-Aku juga suka Corporal."

Levi –mungkin pertama kalinya– tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Eren.

5 cm…

4 cm…

3 cm…

"Wah wah wah, kalian ini mesra sekali ya? Tapi masih banyak titan yang harus dibrantas loh~"

_END_

* * *

**Aaaa apa ini U,U saya kebelet pengen bikin fic RiEren dan… hasilnya begini /nangis/ saya pusing setengah mati mikirin judulnya. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong RivaEren OTP saya loh /nyengir kuda/ Sekalian mau ngucapin Otanjoubi Omedetou buat Shana a.k.a Shana Nakazawa hohoho B-) Keep eternal sama KyuuShanAris. gomen birthfic lo crack begini /sembah sujud/  
**

**last word,**

**Review please?**


End file.
